I'll always be your family
by Stella296
Summary: Set after 3.13. A conversation between Chuck and Blair after their heart-to-heart in the penthouse living room.


A/N: Blair's nightgown:

www . phoebecarlyle . com/library/images/categories/designer_lingerie_phoebe_carlyle_malizia_babydoll_violet_01 . jpg (remove spaces please)

Anyone else who adored the Victoria Beckham dress she wore at the Embassador Dinner? It's from the Fall 2009 collection btw.

* * *

Chuck followed Blair in the bathroom. She just had put off her earrings and was about to remove her make-up. Chuck leaned against the door frame and eyed her carefully. The one-shoulder dress she wore was floor length with a tiny train. Her back faced him but thanks to the giant bathroom mirror he could see her just fine.

"This dress looks so good on you." he said still sadly.

"Thanks." Blair returned as she met his eyes in the mirror.

Without another word, Chuck nodded and left for the bedroom. Once he got there, he put the locket in the lowest drawer of his cupboard. He didn't want to see that thing the next ten years.

He started to undress himself. He threw his smoking jacket on the bed and started to unbutton his shirt while he kicked off his shoes and socks. This day had sucked, big time and just wanted to get in this bed and not think about anything anymore.

The time he had finally got rid of his suit and was putting it on a hanger, Blair entered the room. She wore just a short purple Phoebe Carlyle nightgown. Chuck tried to smirk at her but he couldn't bring it up. Blair eyed him carefully.

She went to her side of the bed and got in. She waited until Chuck did the same before she slowly got closer to him and cuddled herself against his side.

Chuck turned himself on his side so he could face her. He kissed her forehead and Blair closed her eyes and pushed herself against him.

"I meant what I said." Blair stated.

"I know." Chuck sighed.

"As long as you want me, I'll be by your side. No matter what." Blair made eye contact with him and nodded.

Chuck starred at her for a while.

"Blair. Why did you assume that something was wrong when I apologized to you earlier?" Chuck asked out of the blue.

"Because I know you. You wouldn't show up at that event just to apologize." Blair furrowed.

"Why not?" Chuck scowled.

"Because Chuck Bass doesn't do apologizes." Blair whispered. It was a monotone whisper. Without joking or criticism. It was just a statement.

Chuck's jaw clenched and he looked down. Blair bit her bottom lip. Her hand reached up and caressed his cheek.

"Please don't be mad with me." Blair almost begged.

"I am not. I'm mad with myself. Blair, you've done so much for me. I truly am sorry that you missed your chance to speak with Mr. Dorier. And I'm sorry for what I said early about your agenda." Chuck murmured.

"It's fine." Blair returned.

"No, don't act like it is okay just like that. It's the second chance you miss to get into La table élitaire. I know this is important to you." Chuck admitted.

Blair sighed. "Yes it is. But for the wrong reason. NYU is hell. And it won't be less hell only because I've a secret society to hide out."

"But it would make it bearable. Look, Blair, you don't have to pretend that this means nothing to you. I know better. And I will make it up to you, I promise. My foolish search for a death woman should not be the reason …."

"Chuck!" Blair cut him off sharply. "Stop it." she added in a softer tone. "You miss your mother. You're allowed. " Blair nodded.

Chuck's eyes watered up and he closed them so Blair wouldn't see it but she did anyway. She bend forward and kissed his lips softly.

"I love you." she whispered.

Chuck eyes opened slowly and a single tear ran down his cheek.

"Will you do me a favor?" Blair asked unsure.

"And what's that?" Chuck asked as he pulled her as close as possible. Her chest pressed firmly against his, his arms wrapped around her possessively. It were moments like this when she felt like his personal alive teddy bear but she didn't mind though. Blair needed this sweetness from him since she got so few of it over the day. But these times in the evening in bed were just theirs. When they talked about stuff. When they cuddled and kissed and made incredible love.

But tonight they'd just fall in each other's arms.

"Start to stop thinking you killed your mother Chuck. You didn't. Your mother was a strong woman who made a brave decision. She decided to sacrifice her life to give you a chance to live yours. She didn't want you to think you killed her. She'd want you to be happy." Blair implied.

"I love you too." Chuck whispered as an answer.

Blair nodded. "I'll never leave you. I'll always be your family." Blair assured him.

Chuck gave her a little smile.

_If only they knew how far from the truth this statement was. But tonight, nothing of it mattered. They were together and they loved each other. And that was what it took to heal two broken souls._

_

* * *

**Please review.**  
_


End file.
